ultraethranorioumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocean Games
Ocean Games (オーシャンゲーム) is a Japanese video-game developer and later publisher founded on September 17th, 1981. Ocean Games has produced many well-known games and franchises, such as the Neo Racer (ネオレーサー)'' franchise, the ''Warp (ワープ) franchise, the Oracle (オラクル)'' ''franchise, and much more. Ocean Games have also made many merchandises off of their games, such as anime, manga, etc. List of Games 1980-1989 * Bumper Balloons (Puzzle) (1982; Arcade) * Neo Racer (Racer) (1984; Famicom, 1985; Arcade, 1986; NES) * Spectrum Warfare (Shooter) (1985; Famicom, Arcade) * Neo Racer 2: Revenge of X (Racer) (1986; NES & Famicom) * Pirate's Treasure (Adventure) (1987; NES, Famicom, Master System) * Pirate's Treasure II (Adventure) (1988; NES, Famicom, Master System) * Rai's Awakening (RPG) (1989; NES, Famicom, Genesis) 1990-1999 * Spectrum Warfare 2: Hope's Awakening (Shooter) (1990; NES, Genesis) * Neo Racer: Into the Zone (Racer) (1991; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Oracle (RPG) (1991; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Seven Seas (Adventure) (1992; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Year of the Dragon (Action) 1992; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Rai II (RPG) (1993; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis, Turbo Grafx 16) * Vaywing (Shooter) (1993; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis, Turbo Grafx 16, 1994; Arcade) * Oracle II: Hidden Kingdom (RPG) (1994; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis) * Oracle: Palace of Gold (RPG) (1994; Game Boy) * Neo Racer: Ultra (Racer) (1994; SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis, Arcade) * Spectrum Warfare 3: Zero Mission (Shooter) (1995; SNES, Super Famicom, Saturn, PlayStation) * Sly Fox (Adventure) (1995; SNES, Saturn, PlayStation, PC) * Year of the Dragon II (RPG) (1995; SNES, Saturn, PlayStation) * Neo Racer: Pocket (Racer) (1996; Game Boy, Game Gear) * Seven Seas II (Adventure) (1997; N64, Saturn, PlayStation) * Vaywing 2 (Shooter) (1997; N64, Saturn, PlayStation, Arcade) * Rai III (RPG) (1998; N64, Saturn, PlayStation) * Year of the Dragon: Reflamed! (RPG) (1998; N64, Saturn, PlayStation) * Oracle III: Lost Valley (RPG) (1999; N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation) * Neo Racer: Omega (Racer) (1999; N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation, Game Boy Color) 2000-2009 * Spectrum Warfare 4: Zero's Conquest (Shooter) (2000; N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Color, Arcade) * Vaywing 3 (Shooter) (2001; N64, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Arcade) * Seven Seas III (Adventure) (2002; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box, Game Boy Advance) * Year of the Dragon: Red's Vengeance (3D Platformer) (2002; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box) * Neo Racer: Crimson (3D Racer) (2004; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box) * Neo Racer Royale (3D Fighter) (2004; Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box, Arcade) * Warp (3D Shooter) (2006; X-Box 360, PlayStation 3, Wii) * Classic: Spectrum Warfare (2D Shooter) (2006; WiiWare) * Seven Seas IV (Adventure) (2007; X-Box 360, PlayStation 3) * Classic: Bumper Balloons (Puzzle) (2007; WiiWare) * Classic: Year of the Dragon (Action RPG) (2007; WiiWare) * Neo Racer: Transformed (3D Racer) (2008; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, Wii) * Spectrum Warfare: Lost Cause (3D Shooter) (2008; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, Wii) * Year of the Dragon: Race of the Crystal (3D Platformer) (2009; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, Wii) * Classic: Neo Racer (Top-Down Racer) (2009; WiiWare) 2010-2019 * Heroes of the World (3D Beat em' Up) (2010; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360) * Classic: Vaywing (Shmup) (2010; WiiWare) * Warp 2 (3D Shooter) (2011; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360) * Bumper Balloons: 30th Anniversary (Puzzle) (2012; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, 2013; Wii U) * Neo Racer: Tetra (3D Racer) (2012; Wii U) * Spectrum Warfare: Peace of Mind (3D Shooter) (2012; PlayStation 3, X-Box 360, Wii U) * Year of the Dragon 3D (3D Platformer) (2013; 3DS) * Seven Seas V (3D Adventure) (2013; PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Samsung Zeo, Wii U) * Heroes of the World: Strikers (3D Beat em' Up) (2015; PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Samsung Zeo, Wii U) * Warp 3 (3D Shooter) (2016; PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Samsung Zeo Plus, Wii U) * Heroes of the World: Switch (3D Beat em' Up) (2017; Switch) * Neo Racer: Nebula (3D Racer) (2017; Switch, PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Samsung Zeo Plus) * Dragoneon (3D RPG) (2018; Switch, PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Samsung Zeo Plus) * Whisper (First-Person Adventure) (2018; PlayStation 4) * Vaywing: eShop (Schmup) (2019; eShop) * Year of the Dragon: The Quasar's Reign (3D Platformer) (2019; Samsung Zeo Plus, PlayStation 4, X-Box One, Switch) 2020-2029 * Project: Saturn (3D Shooter) (TBA; TBA) * Project: Supernova (3D Beat em' Up) (TBA; TBA) * Project: Neutron (3D Puzzle) (TBA; TBA) * Project: River (Top-Down Racer) (TBA; TBA) * Project: Dale (3D Fighter) (TBA; TBA) * Project: Hill-Brooke (RPG Horror) (TBA; TBA) Cancelled Games * Neo Racer: The Manga (RPG) (NES, Famicom) * Neo Racer 3: Turbo (Racer) (SNES, Super Famicom, Genesis, Mega Drive) * Isles of Hokkaido (RPG) (SNES, Genesis, Turbo Grafx 16) * Spectrum Warfare: Ends of the Earth (Shooter) (PlayStation, Arcade) * Oracle IV (RPG) (Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box) * Vaywing 4 (Shooter) (Gamecube, PlayStation 2, X-Box, Arcade) * Classic: Neo Racer 2 (Top-Down Racer) (WiiWare) * Warp: Switch (3D Shooter) (Switch) * Year of the Dragon 3D: The Return of Red (3D Platformer) (3DS) Merchandise Manga * Bumper Balloons (1982 - 1982) * Neo Racer (1984 - 1986) * Pirate's Treasure (1987-1988) * Seven Seas (1989 - 2003) * Neo Racer: The Zone (1991 - 2002) * Rai (1992 - 1998) Category:Companies